IPGs typically may be used for stimulating and/or monitoring patient anatomy and/or physiology. To deliver a therapy or sense a biological parameter, for example, the IPG may be connected to one or more leads. Such a lead may be operably coupled to the IPG in any of number of ways. For example, a proximal end of a suitable lead may be configured for insertion into a header of the IPG. To secure the lead within the header, a user, for example, a surgeon, may tighten a plurality of set screws. In some embodiments, one or more of the set screws may mechanically secure the lead within the header, and one or more of the set screws may provide an electrical connection between the lead and electronics within the IPG.
Problems exist, however, with the use of set screws to secure the lead to the IPG. Over time, the set screws may rotate, loosen, or otherwise back off from the lead, which may result in insufficient contact between the lead and the electronics within the IPG. This may result in the patient failing to receive a desired electrical stimulation, or in difficulty monitoring patient physiology. While adding additional set screws may improve performance, as the number of set screws increases, tightening the set screws may become tedious. In addition, it may be difficult to keep track of which set screws have been tightened and which ones remain loose. Further, while tightening the set screws, one or more of the set screws may become damaged. For example, a surgeon may apply excessive forces which may strip a screw's threads and/or damage the screw's head. Though the use of set screws allows for providing tactile feedback to a user securing a lead, such feedback may not be provided if, for example, the lead is not inserted properly or the length of the screw is insufficient to contact the lead. Moreover, even when the lead is properly secured within the header, securing a lead to an IPG with set screws may prevent rotation of the lead, which may result in lead damage if the device and/or lead are rotated during normal patient activity.
To address these and other unmet needs, the present disclosure provides, by way of example and not necessarily limitation, systems, devices and methods for securing a lead to an IPG.